A Present For You
by Soulless-Fariz
Summary: Hadiah ini kupersembahkan untukmu, seorang pengganti yang akan selalu menjagamu untukku. Sebuah sekuel dari fict berjudul Destiny. Warning inside.


**A Present For You** © Fariz

**Dislcaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Romance, Family

**Rated :** T+

**Warning :** AU, OOC, Typo, abal, gaje, short shot fict (?), dwwl (dan warning-warning lain)

* * *

Sebuah Fict yang mungkin pendek sekali, sekuel dari Fict saya yang berjudul **DESTINY**.

* * *

"Katakan satu keinginanmu." ucap seorang berambut kuning sambil datang mendekap mata seorang perempuan di yang sedang membelakanginya itu, kira-kira perempuan itu sedang membaca sebuah majalah di teras depan rumah.

Sambil tersenyum geli perempuan itu berkata, "Aku ingin hidup bersamamu hingga takdir memisahkan kita." tangannya kini memegang tangan sosok yang sedang mendekap matanya itu. Meraba-raba dan merasakan hangatnya tangan itu.

Lalu sosok itu melepaskan dekapannya, ia terlihat sedikit berpikir, "Hmm..." perempuan itu bingung dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kekiri.

"Hmm?"

"Kudengar setiap hari jawabanmu selalu sama saat kutanyakan hal itu padamu, Hinata."

Hinata berbalik dan menghadap kearah sosok itu, menatap kedua bola mata sapphire-nya yang berwarna biru laut dengan penuh makna, "Apa kau berharap aku menjawab dengan jawaban lain, Naruto?" pertanyaannya membuat Naruto menggeleng dengan yakin, yakin kalau dia tidak ingin kalau suatu saat Hinata mengubah jawabannya itu.

"Tidak, aku suka mendengar jawaban itu setiap hari dari bibirmu." Naruto tersenyum hangat sambil membelai pipi kiri Hinata menggunakan tangan kanannya, "Oh iya..." Naruto memberi jeda pada kalimatnya "...kau tidak lupa dengan hari ini kan, Hinata?" mendengar kata-kata Naruto barusan, Hinata seakan tersadar dengan sebuah acara yang akan mereka jalani hari itu.

"Tentu saja aku ingat." Hinata tersenyum lalu berdiri, hendak berjalan, namun langkahnya terhenti, seseorang memegang pergelangan tangannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Hinata reflek menoleh kearah dimana tangannya tertahan, lalu menatap sosok itu yg sedang menggeleng pelan.

"Biar aku saja, kau tunggu di mobil saja, tidak baik berjalan-jalan dengan kondisimu yang sekarang ini." Naruto berdiri dan melepas pegangannya, sebelum masuk untuk mengambil sesuatu Naruto sempat memberikan ciuman kecil di pipi untuk Hinata, ciuman kilat. Hinata hanya merona, lalu dengan pelan-pelan dia berjalan menuju mobil berwarna silver berlogo Nissan yang sedang terparkir di depan rumahnya.

Tidak terlalu lama menunggu, akhirnya Naruto terlihat oleh Hinata yang sedang duduk di kursi mobil sambil mengedar pandang kearah jalan, mengunci pintu, dan sepertinya, membawa sesuatu. Jaket dan, sebuah kotak? Hinata yang sudah menunggu melambaikan tangan ketika matanya menangkap sosok itu dari pintu, tersenyum.

"Sudah siap?" Naruto bertanya, sambil memasang sabuk pengaman di mobilnya. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Hinata, Naruto langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Hanya sekitar empat puluh menit perjalanan, mobil yang tadi dipacu tidak begitu cepat akhirnya sampai ketempat tujuan mereka. Turun. Di bantu oleh Naruto, Hinata berjalan perlahan.

"Sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali kamu kesini, Hinata?" Naruto bertanya disela-sela jalannya, sayup-sayup cahaya matahari yang dihalangi oleh rindangnya hampir menerpa kulit indah kedua insan itu, hangat dan menyejukkan. Naruto memegangi tangan Hinata begitu lembut, menjaganya tetap berada didekatnya.

Hinata memperhatikan jalan setapak yang sedang ia langkahi, "Sekitar delapan bulan lalu," Hinata tersenyum lagi "Apa nama yang nantinya kau inginkan untuk anak kita kelak?" Hinata kembali memandangi perutnya yang sudah semakin membesar. Ya, Hinata telah hamil enam bulan. Senyumnya belum pudar.

Dahi Naruto mengernyit seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sebuah nama mungkin? Atau sebuah rencana untuk masa depan mereka berdua? Semua itu hanya ada dalam pikirannya, pikirannya yang rumit. "Menurutmu?" Naruto berbalik tanya, namun Hinata kembali menggelengkan kepalanya secara perlahan, rambut-rambutnya yang indah panjang itu tersurai lembut mengikuti gelengan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kal-" jari Naruto menutup bibir mungil Hinata.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan sekarang..." Naruto menghela nafas singkat, "...kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya, Hinata." Kini jarinya merapikan rambut Hinata yang tadinya berantakan. Senyum simpul terpancar dari bibir Naruto.

"Hmm... Nampaknya kita sudah sampai" Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, diikuti oleh Naruto yang juga menghentikan langkahnya. Tepat di depan sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang mereka berdua berhenti, disana terdapat sebuah batu nisan, tidak cukup besar, namun juga tidak kecil juga.

Hinata jongkok di sebelah makam itu, bertuliskan nama Uchiha Sasuke pada batu nisannya. Ya, itu adalah makam milik Uchiha Sasuke yang dibuat secara khusus diatas bukit kecil di sebuah desa yang tidak jauh dari kota dimana tempat Hinata tinggal sekarang. Desa itu adalah desa dimana seorang Uchiha Sasuke dilahirkan.

Naruto masih berdiri melihat kekasihnya, kemudian ikut berjongkok disamping Hinata, memegangi pundaknya dengan lembut. Kesedihan beberapa tahun lalu nampaknya sudah tidak muncul kembali, "Aku akan menunggumu disana." Ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk ke sebuah kursi kayu yang berada beberapa meter dari tempat ia berdiri. Tentu saja, hanya anggukan kecil yang Hinata berikan untuk Naruto.

**:**

**:: A Present For You ::**

**:**

_"Apakah kau mendengarku, Sasuke? Apa kabarmu disana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apakah kau mendapat tempat yang layak? Aku harap begitu._

_Ini sudah beberapa bulan sejak aku kemari. Well, aku tidak terlalu pandai untuk berbohong. Delapan bulan, Sasuke._

_Apakah kau merindukanku? Disini aku sangat merindukanmu, merindukan senyuman dan hangatnya pelukanmu. Setiap waktu._

_Oh ya Sasuke, apakah aku sudah memberitahumu bahwa aku sudah menikah? Mungkin aku lupa akan hal itu._

_Naruto, itulah namanya. Mungkin kau kenal dengannya? Dia seorang yang sangat baik, seorang yang selalu ada untukku, seperti hal nya dirimu._

_Dan kau tahu apa, aku sedang hamil, Sasuke. Enam bulan. Itulah sebabnya aku jarang datang kesini. Aku minta maaf, lagi._

_Well, apakah kau punya saran untuk nama anak yang akan lahir ini? Aku harap kau mau memberitahuku nanti._

_Kurasa ini cukup untuk saat ini, Sasuke. Aku kira Naruto sudah menungguku disana."_

**:**

**: A Present For You ::**

**:**

"Hei." Hinata menepuk punggung Naruto yang sedang bermain-main dengan _handphone_-nya.

"Sudah selesai?" Naruto reflek bertanya. Lagi-lagi hanya anggukan yang Hinata berikan. "Sekarang, kau ingin kemana?" tanya lagi Naruto.

"Kukira kita pulang saja, aku ingin memasak sesuatu untukmu."

Naruto sedikit kaget, "Memasak?"

"Ya."

"Apakah aku boleh tahu alasannya?"

Hinata menggeleng, Naruto mengerti itu.

"Jadi..." Naruto memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, "...apakah Sasuke memberitahumu tentang itu?"

Hinata tertawa kecil, "'itu'?"

"Ya, kau tahu apa 'itu'."

"Yah, tidak sekarang. Mungkin Sasuke akan memberitahuku kelak sebelum anak kita lahir."

Naruto tersenyum hangat dan memeluk di sela-sela jalannya menuju mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Dan nampaknya Sasuke juga senang melihatnya, sebuah hadiah untuk Hinata, Naruto. _A present for you_.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**A / N : **Fict ini tercipta karena keinginan author untuk menulis lagi. Mungkin bakat terpendam author keluar lagi (?) Bagi yang belum tahu Fict DESTINY, bisa dibaca dulu agar ngerti sama fict yang ini :)


End file.
